<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise gift by kawoshingirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958853">Surprise gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshingirl/pseuds/kawoshingirl'>kawoshingirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, Yaoi, i swear this is not a furry fic, kitty ear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshingirl/pseuds/kawoshingirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Ikari says to his boyfriend, Kaworu Nagisa, he wants a cat. Kaworu decides to buy a kitty-ear headband and act cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so hi this is a really short cute fic i decided to do because my great perfect friend send me the writing prompt (originally in a post about chatnoir and ladybug) and i made this lil mess lol hope u like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front door opened to reveal Kaworu Nagisa full of shopping bags in his hand, almost tripping over himself. Shinji hurried up out of the couch, ignoring the Simpsons episode that was on the TV, and quickly snatched three of the bags from his boyfriend's hands. </p><p>"Love, I thought I'd said we only needed butter and two cans of tomato soup, not the whole supermarket...", Shinji said, <span>stupefied</span> with the sheer amount of things Kaworu had brought. <em>Well, he did take almost an hour to get home. What was he even up to?</em></p><p>Kaworu was terrible at surprises. Simple as that. For their first year anniversary, Asuka and Rei had tried to help him organize a surprise party at the karaoke where they met, and, of course, failed. His face simply gave him away. By trying to hide the guilt of not being able to tell Shinji something, which was truly an effort, he almost always managed to look like he had a bad stomachache and end up ruining everything. But this time, it'd gone well so far. Taking advantage of the chaos of things he was holding, he <span>blatantly</span> ignored his boyfriend's question and ran to their apartment's kitchen, dropping all he carried in the counter, except one specific package. It was a small and <span>discreet</span> little thing, but he was hoping it would achieve great results.</p><p><em>-You know, love, I wanted to talk to you about having a little company...</em><br/><em>-You don't mean... opening our relationship, do you...? I'm not jealous, but...Babe... Am I not enough...?</em><br/><em>-I meant we should adopt a cat, jeez! I'm not sharing you with anyone else, Kaworu-kun.</em> </p><p>And that's how Kaworu ended up spending the last two days of his life thinking about something. And that something was a... kitty-ear headband. In his mind, it made perfect sense that if Shinji liked cats, and he liked Kaworu (a lot), he would also really like if Kaworu showed up looking like one. Not full costume, of course, because that would be creepy. So he settled with the headband. But how would he do it? He looked through websites and found loads of absolutely cute options, but what if Shinji grabbed the mail, instead of him? The perfect opportunity presented itself when he found a store near their apartment that sold the headband; he barely believed his luck. Earlier, they'd run out of butter, and Shinji was almost on the door, heading off to the market on his own, when Kaworu stopped him and insisted he'd go. </p><p>
  <em>-You're the one who goes for food every time, so, hm, let me do it for you. You should rest. Stay and rest.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Rest? No, don't worry about me, I'm fine, babe. It'll be like five minutes until I get back. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>-You look pale. You should stay. I'll go. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Why don't you come with me, then? You'll see there's nothing wrong wi-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Shinji was pulled off the ground, into Kaworu's arms, like he was as weightless as a cat. The boy blushed, suddenly anxious. Things usually took different turns whenever his boyfriend picked him up like that and carried him somewhere. Now, he was being carried towards the...couch. Oh. Probably no fun time for him, then. Kaworu lay him down there, and kissed him shortly in the mouth. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Wait for me; you'll like what I have planned for when I'm back. Let me be good to you, too. </em>
</p><p>After Kaworu used that dirty little trick to leave (Shinji only muttered something that sounded like an ok while looking absolutely dumbfounded), he took more time to find the store again (he had terrible sense of direction and always counted with Shinji being there to help him) than to actually buy what he wanted; a pink kitty ear headband. The guy in the cashier didn't even look bothered by the fact that Kaworu was a man buying this product, he just sighed and put the thing in a cute package. </p><p>"I don't know what's up with this lately, but at least we're selling a lot. You don't look like you have a daughter. Is it for you?", he asked, a hint of rudeness. Maybe he thought Kaworu had a furry fetish or that he was buying it for some kinky shit. Maybe he thought Kaworu watched Beastars and felt excited. Which was a no for him. A big no. </p><p>"Yeah. My boyfriend said he wanted a cat, so I thought this would be a nice little joke before we actually adopted a kitten", he answered, and felt a quiet satisfaction when the guy looked away, embarrassed. People usually ask stuff not really knowing what to do with the answer. He left the store, happy with his purchase, and eventually found the market. He ended up buying way more stuff than he had to, and could now clearly remember why it was Shinji, and not him, who handled food. Huh. Well, he couldn't miss the waffle promotion the market was offering, or the deal they offered if you bought more than five bottles of Coca-Cola. </p><p>He was home now. He had the package in his hands. Shinji was busy <span>storing</span> his purchases inside the fridge, cussing under his breath how Kaworu should never be allowed to go anywhere without him, and why did he even insist, he was perfectly fine, no need to throw him on the couch and leave him alone there for an hour... Perfect timing to freeze him on the act. Kaworu put the package in one of his pant's back pocket, and walked over so that he stood behind Shinji. He took a step forward and entwined Shinji's waist with his arms, laying his head in the curve of the boy's neck. Of course the effect was immediate. Perfect silence. Deep breaths. No matter how long they'd been together, it was always like this, and Kaworu was a bitch for this dynamic. His relationship <em>never</em> got him bored. </p><p>"You should go over to our bedroom in, huh, let's say, two minutes. I'll wait", he whispered. Just to make Shinji more desperate. He was conscious of his power over him, and abusing it once in a while wouldn't kill anyone [expect Shinji, maybe? He surely looked out of breath].</p><p>Making his way to the room in the end of the corridor, trying not to look to obvious at his attempts to hide his back pockets (but also being comforted by the fact that Shinji wasn't exactly the one with the bad habit of looking a lot at his boyfriend's ass), he finally made it through and unpacked his headband. He had only tried it on at the store, but now was the real thing. He quickly combed his grey hair back and put the accessory. He could barely contain his laughter at how <em>kawaii</em> he looked like; pink had been a good choice. It stood out in his pale skin.</p><p>"Kaworu-kun, it's been two minutes, I'm coming in", he heard Shinji's [full of expectation] voice coming from the end of the corridor and composed himself. Laying in their bed sideways, with a hand in his hips and the other being used to rest his face upon (so he wouldn't crumple the kitty thing), he waited for his lover to come in. </p><p>"Close your eyes before entering!", he answered as Shinji came closer. Now he was in the door, eyes closed and a smirk in his face. He remembered a conversation they'd had a long time ago, about Kaworu maybe using a maid dress someday, and him talking back and saying he shouldn't be the one to do it; he wouldn't look as hot in it. Maybe that's what Shinji thought he was doing now. <em>I sure hope he doesn't get disappointed. </em></p><p>"Come to the bed", he guided Shinji with his voice, holding back his laughter as the other boy tried avoiding tripping over himself. He finally made it to the bed, and his hands blindly reached for something, until they landed in Kaworu's waist, touching his shirt and pants randomly. </p><p>"Huh. You're not naked", Shinji said, sounding somewhat disappointed, to which Kaworu couldn't help but agree. Yeah. Things sure would be interesting if he was naked and using only the headband. But he didn't have the balls to do it. Not now, at least.</p><p>"You can get me naked if you want to, Shinji-kun, but first things first. Open your eyes", he spoke, and blue eyes opened in front of him. His reaction was priceless. From his previous sort of aroused expression, he turned absolutely blushed and smily-faced at once. </p><p>"What is this, Kaworu-kun? You look so... so cute. So pretty", he declared, getting himself in bed, laying sideways to face his boyfriend properly. He was truly mesmerized by this. Mainly because he had not seen it coming for miles. And it wasn't like Kaworu was good at hiding stuff from him. </p><p>"You said you wanted a cat, so I thought, why not. Do you like it?", he answered, not helping his smile as Shinji let out a series of muffled happy moans, and filled his face with soft and quick kisses. Then he just remained staring at Kaworu for a while, smiling and letting out low laughs.<em> Well, it was worth it just for this moment. I love it when he stares at me like this. </em></p><p>"You're a genius at making me happy, my angel. I know it's tacky calling you angel, but I do feel like you are one. Made just for me", Shinji declared, now leaning in close to hug his boyfriend as best as he could in that weird position they were. Kaworu didn't answer, mainly because all his way with words always ran away after any love declaration coming from his significant other, and also because his mouth was now occupied with a kiss. His hands moved away to meet his own hair, where he removed the headband and blindly tried to put it into Shinji's hair. </p><p>Their kiss got interrumpted with Shinji's curiosity to see how he looked with the thing on. When Kaworu's eyes opened and saw how he looked like, he thought he would explode with so much cuteness. It surely looked better on him than on himself. Shinji reached for his phone, getting only a glimpse of his reflection before he was tackled down in the bed and kissed by Kaworu. </p><p>"I kind of want to get <em>you</em> naked right now, Shinji-kun". </p><p>"You never told me you had a fetish...".</p><p>"It's not about the kitty headband, it's about you. No one should have the right to look as nice as you. You look perfect in anything. I mean it", and then he shut Shinji up before he had the chance to reply. </p><p>A week later and a black and white cat named Tabris walked around their apartment. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>